


November

by chrisvantveld



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisvantveld/pseuds/chrisvantveld
Summary: Alex Manor has tried to understand Wanda Maximoff since the moments he met her, but he realized a little too late that she was never his to understand.
Kudos: 2





	November

**Author's Note:**

> this my first story idk why it's this one cuz i honestly have some really good work but i'm not in the mood to grab my SD card so enjoy!

No. 

Alex Manor sat in a bathroom stall, seat down to sit on it. He had his face in his hands, regret radiating off of him. Then, next to him a stall door opened and closed, being followed by a heavy sigh. 

“Goddamnit.” 

He recognized the voice as Darcy Lewis, she’s probably wondering why there’s a man sitting next to her.

He doubted for a second, but he spoke up. 

“You okay?” 

Darcy sighed again. “Yeah.” she hesitated for a moment. “Just, people are stupid.”

Alex released a laugh. “Yeah, they are.”

“You’re Darcy Lewis, right?”

“Yeah, how do you know that?”

“I recognize your voice.” he cringed. “That sounded weird. I’ve done some research about political science once and I watched some of your interviews. So…”

“Ah. You’re interested in political science?”

“Only to make conversation.” 

Darcy chuckled. 

“So, why are you here?”

“Oh, I’m kinda breaking in.”

“Solid.” she thought for a moment. “And through the women’s restroom?”

“Yeah, I counted the windows wrong.” 

Alex sighed. 

“Why are you breaking into S.W.O.R.D.?”

“I’m looking for someone. Or more like…catching a…glimpse.”

“Oh, Wanda Maximoff, right?”

“Yeah.” Confusion in his voice. “How did you know that?”

“It’s kinda national news.” 

“Oh, right.” He got up from the toilet seat, getting out of the stall. 

Darcy did the same.

“Well, pleasure to meet you. I’m Alex—“Romanoff.” She interrupted him, smiling softly as she shook his hand.

“Yeah.” 

“So, you should know that Wanda—“I know.” Alex interrupted. “I just want to see her.” 

“Well, then you should come with me.” She said. 

“Wait, are you sure?”

“Yeah, who am I to stand in the way of love?”

Alex grunted. “I’m not sure it’s love.”

“Well, not just anyone comes to visit a mass-manipulator just because.”

“I mean, I guess.” 

They made their way out of the restroom. 

“And besides. I’m kinda tired of following the rules.”

“What are rules made for, right?” Alex grinned. 

“Exactly.” 

Vem.

“What is he doing here?” Jimmy Woo questioned as he saw Darcy walking through the area, Alex following her behind. 

“Hi, Jimmy. Good to see you, too.”

“I thought you moved away.”

“Well, I’m back.” He smiled. 

They continued walking, Jimmy following them as they went their way to the interrogation room. 

“She’s in here?” 

Darcy nodded. 

Alex walked towards the double glass. Watching Wanda sit at a table, calmly, too calm. Alex sighed. Grimaced as pain made his way to his heart. God, it’s been too long. But it feels like it still hasn’t been long enough, he still need more courage to look her in the eyes. 

But almost as if Wanda knew, she looked up. Locking eyes with him. A shiver went up his spine. He furrowed his brows. 

“Alex.” 

He slumped his shoulder, leaning on the table in front of him, he sighed shakily. 

“Can you hear me?” He asked her softly.

He saw her smile, unexpectedly. “Yes.”

He smiled back. 

“Can you see me?” 

“No.”

“Would you like to see me?”

“Yeah.”

He walked towards the door, “Alex,” Darcy stopped him. “Be careful.”

“She won’t hurt me. She can try. But she won’t.” He said to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. Calming her nerves. 

“You have five minutes.” One of the men in the room said to him, Alex nodded. 

“Alright.”

He waited for the metal door to open as he heard a soft buzz, he walked in, boots hitting the cold floor. 

“Hey.” He said to her. 

Wanda looked up to him from the table. He saw the cuffs around her wrist and a collar around her neck, he gulped. He knew it kept her from from using her powers, as much as they could, but he hated seeing her like this. 

“Hi.” She smiled.

“Mind if I sit?” He pointed towards the chair across from her.  
She shook her head. 

“I would’ve asked you how you were, but it seems like that speaks for itself.” He said as he sat down.

“It does.” There was a calm anger in her voice, he wants to believe it’s not towards him.

“Why are you here, Alex?” She didn’t look at him. 

“I came here to see you.”

She was silent. 

“You know I’m not lying.” He said to her. 

“Are you here for them?”

“No. I’m not.”

“I came here to see you, Wanda.” 

Wanda hummed. 

“I don’t blame you for what you did,” He looked for her eyes, smiling softly as she finally looked at him. “I’m-I’m just…” He sighed. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you.” He admitted. 

“It wouldn’t have mattered.” 

“I guess not.” 

He looked at her one more time. Heart clenching at the sight. 

“I don’t need you to pity me, Alex.” 

“I’m not.”

“I know what you’re thinking.”

“Do you?” Anger reached his voice.

“Yeah.” She scoffed.

“Than what am I thinking, Wanda? Tell me.” He got up from the chair, pushing himself up. 

The people behind the glass jumped at the sound of the chair scraping over the floor. Wanda didn’t move. 

“You’re angry.”

Alex chuckled. 

“You think that it’s my fault that I’m here.” 

Alex doesn’t react, he knows what he thinks is true. He’s never been the one to hide away from it.

“You do blame me.”

“I don’t blame you for why you did it, Wanda. You knew the consequences.”

“You know why you’re here.” He continued.

“You don’t know what I’ve been through.”

“Does it matter?” He turned to her. Furrowing his brows. 

They were silent for a moment. 

Alex faced her again, putting his back against the glass

“I lost people too, Wanda. We’ve all lost people. And I get why you did everything you did. And I’m sorry you had to, I am. But you’re not the villain.” 

At those last words she looked at him. There was something in her eyes, something she couldn’t place. 

“How do you know?”

“Because I know what you’re thinking. I know you feel guilty, you feel regret. You’re hurt. But you never intended to hurt other people.” He walked up to the table that distanced them, like much else. “After everything, you’re still good, Wanda.” 

Her eyes started to water, but she blinked it away. She looked at him. 

“I’m sorry.” She confessed. 

“I know.” 

“But I have to do this.”

“Do what?” Worry escaped his mouth. But before he knew Wanda grabbed his head and slammed it to the table. He grunted. He fell to the ground. He could’ve guessed this would happen the moment she heard him behind the glass. 

Gold glimmering washed over him, healing him from the possible concussion he just endured. He looked up from the ground, seeing Wanda’s eyes glow red. The cuffs and collar broke from her skin, falling to the ground. Her hands were surrounded by red strings, she put her hand towards him, pushing him into the floor, stuck. 

He thought of moving but knew it had no use, so he just watched her break the ceiling apart, pieces of grey stone falling towards the ground. 

“Wanda.” Was all he said, guilt and regret now in his eyes. All she did was look at him one last time. But he understood, he would try anything to escape, too. 

He just wished it could’ve been different. He wished people would understand her the way he did. He wants to defend her. And she knows that he will. She’s mostly sorry for that. She hated the fact that having faith in her is a hard thing to do, but Alex was never one to do things the easy way. 

He nodded to her, knowing that they had an understanding. 

He felt the ground loosen around him, releasing him slowly. And with that she left through the broken ceiling. 

The door behind him broke open. Alex saw Darcy walk towards him. 

“You okay?”

She extended her arm, pulling him to his feet. 

“Yeah.”

He patted himself off, cleaning his clothes. 

“How’s that for following the rules?”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure I’m fired.” 

“This is exactly why we don’t let Romanoff’s into our facilities anymore.” Jimmy spoke up, sighing as he looked up to the ceiling.

Ber.

“So, did you get fired?” Alex asked as Darcy entered one of the waiting rooms of S.W.O.R.D., he was looking out of the window, watching the people walk underneath him. He missed this, he remembered it vividly at the the facility in upstate New York. But things change. So did he. 

“No.” Darcy chuckled. 

“That’s a good thing, right?” Alex poured himself a glass of light liquor, probably vodka. 

“I’m not sure.” 

Alex hummed as he took a sip from his glass, grimacing at the taste and burning in this throat. 

“Do you know where she might go?”

“I might.” he nodded.

“Are you willing to tell me?”

“That would’ve been easier if you actually were fired.” 

“Yeah, probably.”

Jimmy Woo appeared from the corner. “I don’t think you have a choice, Alex.”

“I thought you didn’t trust a Romanoff.” Alex raised an eyebrow in question. 

“I don’t.”

“Smart.” He says while sipping his drink again. 

“But I trust your intuition.”

“Smarter.” 

“You’re also the reason Wanda escaped, so you kinda owe us.”“I don’t think I have anything to do with that. It was more a matter of circumstance.”

“What do you mean?”

“She got out eventually. She didn’t need me to escape,” He looked downs to his glass. “She never did.” 

“So, you’re saying that it was our fault.” Monica Rambeau chimed in. 

“I’m saying,” Alex walked up to the older women, “It was inevitable.” 

God, he wished he didn’t have to meet her this way. He knew everything about her, he looked up to her. She’s Captain Marvel’s daughter, without her he wouldn’t even be here, be the man he is.

He set down his drink on of the tables between them.

“After everything you’ve seen, you actually think power-blockers and a cement cell could keep her confined? She’s escaped before.” 

“Yeah, with Captain America’s help.” Darcy mentioned.

“Who’s to say you didn’t help her?” Monica accused. 

“You actually think I wanted my head slammed against a metal table?”

“You have super healing, I think you’ll be fine.” Jimmy spoke. 

“Doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt.” More his ego than his head, but still. It wasn’t his best moment. 

“You knew though, didn’t you?” Darcy asked him. 

“What do you mean?”

“There was something going on, almost like you spoke to her before.”

“She did. Behind the glass.” He confessed. “She used telekinesis to talk to me.”

“How is that possible?”

“The power-blockers are made to block out special abilities, right? So they would have zero effect on someone that isn’t an enhanced individual. Wanda has gotten so in sync with her abilities almost as if she’s rewritten her own DNA. So according to the blockers, there’s nothing to block because there’s no enhancements in her metabolism.” He tried to explain.

“The fact that she was able to create an entire alternative reality that big says that she’s even more powerful than any of us can imagine.” He continued. “She completely rewrote reality. So I think some cuffs are no match to her.” 

“Can’t we make cuffs that will work on her?” Darcy spoke. 

“Well, who made the original ones?” Jimmy wondered. 

“Bruce Banner.” Monica Rambeau answered.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! thanks for reading! 
> 
> i will probably put more work here because i love having everything in one place (instead of a SD card), so stay tuned!
> 
> x chris


End file.
